The electronic touch screen is representative of current innovative HMIs for electronic devices. With a touch screen, the user enters data by touching virtual buttons displayed on the computer display. With a touch screen system, the type, size, and number of the virtual buttons may be readily changed by changing the computer's program without changes in the associated hardware. Thus, the touch screen system offers a user-interface that may be flexibly tailored to a particular application. The ability to divide virtual buttons among different screens and to display only those screens needed by the user's particular task can simplify data entry. The combination of text and graphical elements on the screen along with the virtual buttons can help to further guide the user through the steps of data input.
Normally, a touch screen system uses a touch screen panel which is placed directly over the viewing area of a standard computer display, for example, a cathode ray tube (“CRT”) or a liquid crystal display (“LCD”). The touch screen panel provides a signal to a computer associated with the computer display indicating where on the surface of the display a stylus or finger is placed. This signal may be generated, for example, by acoustic systems detecting absorption of sound by a finger on the surface of the display; by systems using crossed beams of infrared light arrayed along x and y axes which are broken by the finger; or by laminated transparent electrodes which are physically compressed against each other to provide a point electrical contact that may be interpreted as an x and y coordinate.
Frequently, a touch screen will be used with a computer contained within a device to be used by the public. The computer may have so-called multi-media capabilities providing both a visual and audio program intended to help members of the public obtain information or directions.
Despite the advantage of touch screen systems in such applications, like many novel interface controls, they present a barrier to many people with disabilities. Those with impaired vision perceive only the featureless surface of the display screen knowing that it may contain one or more virtual buttons of arbitrary placement and functions. Those unfamiliar with the language of the legends on the buttons or those who cannot read, are also foreclosed from much of the information presented by touch screen systems. Critical audio information in multi-media presentations will not be received by deaf users. Those with limited mobility may be unable to reach or operate the touch screen surface.
Heretofore, incorporating accessibility into kiosks and other touch screen systems has typically involved adding buttons, keyboards or other mechanical controls for the systems. In many kiosk designs, the addition of these buttons, keyboards or other mechanical controls may be limited by a lack of space, expense or various other constraints. Hence, it would be desirable to provide a device for improving access to the functions of HMIs for people with disabilities without requiring the addition of physical buttons, keyboards or other mechanical controls.
Therefore, it is a primary object and feature of the present invention to provide a device for improving access to the functions of HMIs for people with disabilities without requiring the addition of physical buttons, keyboards or other mechanical controls.
It is a further object and feature of the present invention to provide a device for improving access to the functions of HMIs for people with disabilities that is simple to use and inexpensive to manufacture.
It is a still further object and feature of the present invention to provide a device for improving access to the functions of HMIs for people with disabilities that may be utilized without altering operation of the HMIs or the electronic devices controlled by the HMIs.
In accordance with the present invention, a bezel is provided for positioning adjacent the outer periphery of a computer touch screen. The bezel includes an elongated rim having a first side adjacent the touch screen and a surface. An identification marker is positioned on the surface of the rim. The identification marker identifies a predetermined area of the touch screen.
A stand protrudes from or may be recessed into the surface between the identification marker and the predetermined area of the touch screen. The stand includes an upper surface having tactile indicium thereon. The tactile indicium may be defined by a trough in the upper surface of the stand. The trough may have a semi-circular cross-section or a generally V-shaped cross-section. The predetermined area of the touch screen has a width. The stand includes first- and second sides generally perpendicular to the touch screen. The first and second sides of the stand correspond to the width of the predetermined area. At least a portion of the upper surface of the stand lies in a plane. The plane intersects the touch screen.
The rim may include first and second ends and the bezel further comprises an orientation marker projecting from the rim at a location equidistant from the first and second ends of the rim. In addition, the bezel may include a first stop extending from the rim at a location adjacent the first end and a second stop extending from the rim at a location adjacent the second end.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, a bezel is provided for positioning adjacent the outer periphery of a computer touch screen. An elongated rim has a first side adjacent the touch screen and a surface. A stand projects from or may be recessed into the upper surface of the rim. The stand includes an upper surface having tactile indicium thereon aligned with a predetermined area of the touch screen.
The tactile indicium may defined by a trough in the upper surface of the stand. The trough may have a semi-circular cross-section or a generally V-shaped cross-section. The predetermined area of the touch screen has a width and the stand includes first and second sides generally perpendicular to the touch screen. The first and second sides of the stand corresponds to the width of the predetermined area. At least a portion of the upper surface of the stand lies in a plane that intersects the touch screen.
The rim includes first and second ends and the bezel further comprises an orientation marker projecting from the rim at a location equidistant from the first and second ends of the rim. The bezel may also include first and second stops extending from corresponding ends of the rim.
In accordance with a still further aspect of the present invention, a bezel is provided for positioning adjacent the outer periphery of a computer touch screen. The bezel includes n elongated rim having a first side adjacent the touch screen and a surface. A plurality of axially spaced stands protrude from or may be recessed into the surface of the rim. Each stand includes first and second sides generally perpendicular to the touch screen and defines a width of a corresponding predetermined area.
A first set of identification markings on the rim. The identification markings may be aligned with a corresponding stand and/or corresponding predetermined areas. Each stand includes an upper surface having tactile indicium thereon for guiding a user to a corresponding predetermined area of the touch screen. The rim includes first and second ends and wherein the bezel further comprises an orientation marker projecting from the rim at a location equidistant from the first and second ends of the rim. First and second stops extend from corresponding ends of the rim.